


Маленькой елочке холодно зимой

by faikit



Series: В поисках чего-то важного [8]
Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 06:37:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13711998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/faikit/pseuds/faikit
Summary: Близится их первое Рождество в Нью-Йорке, и Джастин хочет, чтобы у них с Брайаном была собственная рождественская ель. Но Брайаново категоричное «нет» рискует сорвать праздничное настроение





	Маленькой елочке холодно зимой

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [O Christmas Tree](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850296) by [ebbj9891](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ebbj9891/pseuds/ebbj9891). 



За окном отвратительная погода. Пожалуй, определение «отвратительная» и близко не отражает действительности. Джастин наблюдает за потоками дождя и невольно ежится. По ту сторону стекла все потонуло в кромешной тьме, напиталось пробирающей до костей влагой. Не многовато ли для чудесного первого Рождества в Нью-Йорке? И ничто не предвещает улучшений. Тоска. Даже глядеть зябко, несмотря на то, что в их квартире тепло.   
И пока окончательно не замерз, Джастин ныряет обратно в постель и сворачивается под боком у Брайана.   
— Что читаешь?  
— Линдси прислала, — насмешливо отвечает тот. — Какой-то гребаный педагогический справочник для помешанных на контроле дайков. Они с Мелани хотят, чтобы мы «были на одной странице», то есть чтобы я читал бесполезную макулатуру и вникал во всю эту скучнейшую методику родительского подавления.   
Джастин бросает взгляд на страницу, куда уставился Брайан. Советы и вправду кажутся скучными. Целует его в плечо.  
— Тебе это ни к чему. Ты потрясающий отец.  
Брайан натянуто улыбается и цедит сквозь зубы:  
— Не мог бы ты сообщить лизуньям, что мне не нужна вся эта пошаговая семейно-педагогическая хренотень?   
— Они в курсе, — Джастин успокаивающе гладит его по руке. — Возможно, просто хотят сохранить неразрывную связь. Мои родители делали так после развода — постоянно делились информацией, чтобы поддерживать связь с Молли.  
Брайан с сомнением хмыкает.  
Понимая, что от этой книжки больше вреда, чем пользы, Джастин выхватывает ее, откладывает в сторону. Взбирается ему на колени и целует.   
— Рождество на носу, — напоминает он, в то время как Брайан начинает целовать его шею. И прежде чем тот успевает отмахнуться, добавляет: — Пора начинать украшать.  
— Украшать? — фыркает Брайан. — Когда это мы таким занимались?  
— Никогда, — пожимает плечами Джастин, — а в этом году будем. Это наше первое Рождество, давай сделаем его особенным.  
— Каким образом украшения сделают его особенным?  
— Будет здорово, я...  
— К тому же, в Рождество мы поедем в Питтсбург.  
— Мы будем там только двадцать четвертого, — поправляет Джастин, погладив Брайана по волосам. — И почти весь декабрь проведем здесь. Нам нужна ель.   
Брайан качает головой и возражает:  
— К нашему возвращению она сгниет.  
Джастин оценивает их расписание: две недели в Питтсбурге, потом три в Торонто. Пожалуй, Брайан прав.   
— В таком случае, купим искусственную, — с улыбкой предлагает он.   
Брайан морщит нос.   
— Они страшнее атомной войны. К тому же, где мы будем хранить ее остальные одиннадцать месяцев?   
— Ну...  
И не успевает Джастин озвучить хоть одну идею, способную заинтересовать Брайана, как тот теряет терпение и снова перебивает:  
— И зачем нужны украшения, если весь город и так в мишуре? Серьезно, взгляни в окно. Или выйди прогуляйся — и ходить далеко не придется.  
— Я предпочел бы что-то поближе к дому, — говорит Джастин. — Что-то только для нас двоих.   
— Пустая трата времени и денег, — отрезает Брайан и снова презрительно морщит нос.  
Отшатнувшись, как от удара, Джастин подскакивает с его колен, перебирается на дальний край кровати и с вызовом спрашивает:   
— Празднование Рождества — пустая трата времени и денег?  
Брайан закатывает глаза.  
— Праздновать Рождество можно и не становясь жертвой капиталистической пропаганды, — снисходительно бросает он.   
— Ты и есть самый главный сторонник капиталистической пропаганды! — взбешенный, Джастин вскакивает с кровати и стоит, сверля Брайана взглядом. — Ты долбаный темный властелин рекламы. Пару дней назад ты потратил триста долларов на хуеву пуговицу. Ты достаешь свою черный амекс* не реже, чем свой член...   
Брайан принимает вертикальное положение.  
— Что ты хочешь сказать? — гневно перебивает он.  
— Я хочу сказать, что ты чертов лицемер! Тратишь деньги на модельера и это твое нелепое членство в элитном фитнесс-клубе...  
— Наше нелепое членство. Ты тоже в списке!  
— ...но у тебя не встает на то, чтобы слегка потратиться на елку и несколько украшений? — Джастин чувствует, как с каждой минутой заводится все сильнее. И причиной тому раздражающе-каменное выражение лица Брайана. — Тебе платить не придется! Я вполне могу позволить себе это. Мне не жалко потратиться на елку при условии, что она будет нашей собственной и мы вместе нарядим ее.   
Брайан снова смеется над ним, и это чертовски обидно. Похоже, он не догадывается, что причиняет Джастину боль, поскольку добавляет:  
— А еще возьмемся за руки и споем «Все, что я хочу на Рождество — это ты»?  
— Пошел ты, — выплевывает Джастин. — Забей. Жалею, что даже упомянул об этом.  
Он смотрит на дверь, но прежде чем выйти, замирает.  
— Ничего не хочешь мне сказать?  
Брайан смотрит с непониманием:  
— Если тебе есть что сказать, подойди сюда и скажи прямо, Солнышко.  
— Не солнышкай мне тут, ты, мудак, — Джастин смотрит на Брайана, оценивая как бесконечное множество того, о чем хотелось бы сказать, так и то немногое, что сказать следовало бы. Но не может заставить себя произнести ни слова, ведь Брайан опять ответит издевкой, или закатит глаза, или презрительно рассмеется. Его накрывает чувством такого убийственного одиночества, что становится страшно. Разве они не оставили это в прошлом? Ничего не изменилось?   
Джастин понимает — нужно сказать хоть что-то. Он не станет озвучивать, чего хочет, поскольку это будет слишком грубо и ничем не поможет. И то, что следует, тоже не станет — Брайан может попросту не услышать. Да и почему он должен говорить, если Брайан не говорит ничего? Этот подлец лишь смотрит на него безо всякого выражения и выглядит сейчас точно как в те времена, когда перебивал его и вечно игнорировал. Так что Джастин бросает только:  
— Забудь. Дурацкая идея.  
И когда разворачивается, чтобы уйти, Брайан окликает его. Джастин делает вид, что не слышит. В гостиной он некоторое время сидит, уставившись в угол, где, как надеялся, они установят ель. Джастин мечтал об этом уже несколько недель: как они с Брайаном принесут елку, поставят ее и распакуют украшения, как вместе принесут в свой дом Рождество. Видимо, этому не бывать — по крайней мере, не так, как он себе представлял.  
Через какое-то время мимо гостиной в сторону кухни проходит Брайан. На обратном пути, с бутылкой пива в руке, он мимоходом бросает:   
— Я не говорил, что не хочу праздновать с тобой Рождество.   
И уходит.  
Джастин не хочет идти за ним. Он думает, что, нахрен, означает эта ссора? Но он несчастен, а еще так сыт всем этим по горло, что прямо сейчас разбираться не хочет. Похоже, они вновь вернулись к тем смутным временам, когда Брайан с готовностью объявлял, чего делать не желает, но не уточнял, чего же именно хочет. На самом деле, Джастин считал это пройденным этапом, но, видимо, ошибался. Подавленный разочарованием и усталостью, он идет в гостевую комнату и без сил падает на кровать. Наблюдает, как за маленьким окошком льет дождь, и думает, что там сейчас гораздо приятней, чем тут. 

*  
Брайан просыпается в отвратительном настроении. И оно становится еще хуже, когда он понимает, что Джастина в постели нет. Упрямый маленький пизденыш, вероятно, до сих пор отсиживается в гостевой комнате. Брайан ненавидит, когда тот так делает. Он привык делить с ним постель, но слава богу, Джастин об этом не догадывается. Спать в гостевой — это грандиозное «нахуй тебя», рассчитанное на то, чтобы взбесить Брайана. И оно срабатывает. Охренительно хорошо срабатывает.  
Брайан садится в постели, берет сигарету. Глубоко затягивается и слово за словом прокручивает в голове их спор. Их охуительно глупый спор. И еще глупее было его продолжать. Брайан подозревает, что в этом есть немного и его вины. С угрызениями совести он перечисляет свои грехи: отверг вполне безобидное предложение Джастина, разозлился, позволив своему гневу стать финальной точкой, и лег спать взбешенным, вместо того, чтобы все исправить еще вечером.   
Конечно, это не только его вина. Отчасти виноваты и Мелани с Линдси, отправив ему этот проклятый справочник по воспитанию. Почему бы сразу не написать письмо, где сообщается, что они считают его недееспособным? И даже не это самое страшное. Ужаснее всего — и это было в тошнотной книжке — нравоучительная хрень в защиту перебора с гиперопекой. Брайан не желает, чтобы его ребенок так рос.  
Но с этим можно разобраться в другой раз. Усилием воли Брайан задвигает эти мысли в сторону и сосредотачивается на Джастине. Джастине, который всего лишь хочет рождественскую ель. Не то чтобы его пугает эта идея, да и вряд ли появление заполоняющего их новенький дом пластикового чудища смертельно. Черт, возможно (возможно!) Брайану даже понравится. И Джастиново предложение вместе нарядить ее, в общем-то, звучит не так уж и невыносимо. На самом деле, в каком-то смысле даже заманчиво. Разве впервые Джастин убеждает Брайана сделать то, на что прежде не согласился бы ни за какие коврижки? И большинство из этого теперь он находил даже забавным. Возможно, наряжать пластиковое чудище окажется приятно.  
В любом случае, купят они эту ель или нет, Брайан больше не собирается терпеть пустую постель. Это их первые свободные выходные за долгое время, потому он принимает решение положить конец глупым спорам.   
Подкуривает следующую сигарету и тут же гасит ее. Время встать и покончить с этой херней.   
Брайан одевается и идет в гостевую комнату... но Джастина там нет. Он чертыхается и обходит все комнаты, однако этот паршивец очень искусно спрятался. Проверив все, Брайан подходит к окну и выглядывает на улицу. Ну, блядь, конечно, Джастин курит внизу. Брайан хватает пальто, сует ноги в ботинки и идет догонять своего обиженного партнера.   
Но когда выходит из подъезда, Джастина уже нет. Брайан снова чертыхается (на этот раз так цветисто, что привлекает внимание одного из соседей) и смотрит вдоль улицы, предполагая, что Джастин ушел в студию. Но краем глаза замечает - тот движется в противоположном направлении.   
Куда, блядь, его несет?   
После минутного колебания Брайан решает последовать за Джастином. Держится на расстоянии, поэтому тот остается в поле зрения, но не замечает, что Брайан превратился в полноценного сталкера. Они идут по направлению к центру, и Брайана охватывает неясное чувство страха. Он все еще надеется, что они идут не туда, куда он думает они идут... но затем Джастин сворачивает на 34-ю улицу, и Брайан понимает — это пиздец.  
Останавливается и берет паузу для принятия решения: следовать за Джастином в универмаг “Мейси”, переполненный устрашающей толпой рождественских покупателей, или повернуть домой. Наверняка в этом пекле полно нахрапистых туристов и бесцеремонных нью-йоркцев, сталкиваться с которыми Брайан не в настроении. Но возвращение домой только усугубит конфликт и отсрочит примирение. Хочется, чтобы все вернулось в норму - и как можно скорее. Он ненавидит ссориться с Джастином, особенно когда закрадываются смутные подозрения, что это вина его, Брайана. Ну, «смутными подозрениями» они были вчера вечером, когда он засыпал. А сегодня уже сияют проблесковыми маячками.  
Вопреки здравому смыслу Брайан таки принимает решение последовать за своим партнером. Пробирается сквозь толпу туристов, что толпятся перед входом в универмаг. К счастью, он догадывается, куда собрался Джастин, и сразу идет в нужном направлении. Подтверждение собственной правоты льстит и злит одновременно: вот и он — пристально разглядывает елки в отделе рождественских товаров. Оттолкнув очередного туриста, Брайан подходит к Джастину.  
И вместо того, чтобы немедленно извиниться и попытаться все исправить (вот ведь хрень), ступает на скользкий путь.  
\- Что ты здесь делаешь? — требовательно спрашивает он.  
Джастин оборачивается и удивленно смотрит на Брайана. Брайан смотрит в ответ и не двигается с места. Исправить все можно и позже.   
А сейчас он поддается дурному настроению, ведь ему только что пришлось проталкиваться через весь этот чертов “Мейси” в гребаное Рождество.  
— Я хочу ель - и у меня будет ель! — огрызается Джастин и принимается сосредоточенно разглядывать ряды деревьев, избегая смотреть на Брайана.   
Какой-то придурковатый турист вслепую налетает на Брайана, пытаясь сфотографировать свисающие с потолка гирлянды. Но он лишь бросает на того взгляд, а затем скрещивает руки на груди.   
— И где же ты планируешь установить эту ель? — его голос сочится сарказмом.   
— В студии, — обиженно отрезает Джастин, слова колятся как ледышки. И шепотом добавляет: — Или в твоей заднице, ты, чертов...  
Брайан не собирается выслушивать такое. Он хватает Джастина за рукав и оттаскивает в пустую нишу, где прижимает паршивца к стене, уперев руки по обе стороны от его лица. И Джастин вынужден наконец поднять на него глаза.   
— Что? — рявкает он, прищурившись и поджав губы.   
В мозгу Брайана мгновенно разворачивается множество вариантов начала этого разговора. Без колебаний он выбирает самый язвительный:  
— Какого хуя ты ведешь себя как маленькая капризная принцесса?  
Джастин захлебывается возмущением.  
— Какого хуя ты так холодно и бесчувственно смеешься над этим?  
— Что, черт возьми, это значит?  
— Это значит... — Джастин замолкает, вздыхает и пытается оттолкнуть Брайана. — Да ну нахуй, неважно.   
Брайан хватает его за лацкан куртки.  
— Не так быстро. С каких пор ты боишься высказаться? Давай, говори уже что собирался.   
Джастин снова вздыхает и опирается о стену. С осторожностью смотрит на Брайана.  
— Я хотел сказать, что ты ведешь себя как Брайан Кинни, а не как... просто ты. Я понимаю, Брайану Кинни не нужна ель, он ни с кем не стал бы ее наряжать, назвал бы это потаканием потребительской зависимости. Но я подумал, что ты... Я подумал, что ты мог измениться.  
Джастину не нравится этот разговор, совершенно ясно. Похоже, он немного нервничает и ощущает себя виноватым. Брайан ненавидит, когда так происходит. Он делает шаг вперед, отпускает куртку Джастина и обхватывает его лицо ладонями. От мягкого прикосновения тот немного расслабляется.   
— Ты переехал сюда ради меня. Купил нам эту замечательную квартиру. Мы вместе перекрасили спальню. Ты... ну вроде бы сказал, что хочешь этого — совместной жизни.  
— Хочу, — резко выдыхает Брайан. — Ты знаешь, что хочу, с елкой или без.  
— Знаю, — Джастин тянет Брайана за свитер. Дергает, притягивая ближе. — Мне просто нравится сама идея такой жизни, включая ель. Знаешь, вчера вечером... все было как раньше. Ты говоришь мне «нет» безо всякой надежды на то, что когда-нибудь скажешь «да».   
— Но это не все, — догадывается Брайан. — Расскажи, о чем думаешь.   
— Ну, не знаю, — мнется Джастин. — Это глупо, я...  
— Не глупо. Расскажи.  
Лицо Джастина озаряет улыбка.   
— Я просто подумал, что это могло бы стать традицией, — мечтательно говорит он. — Новой, понимаешь? Что-то только для нас двоих... или нет. В смысле, может статься, что однажды к нам приедет Гас и поможет наряжать елку. Или мы повесим на нее украшения, которые они с ДжиЭр сделали в школе. А может, к нам на Рождество приедет вся семья, и в таком случае непременно понадобится ель, если ты не хочешь, чтобы Деб отрезала нам яйца.  
Брайан смеется, и улыбка на лице Джастина становится шире.   
— К тому же, на днях мама отправила огромную посылку с украшениями, — тихо говорит он, подойдя еще ближе. — Мы всегда наряжали елку вместе — она, я и Молли. Иногда и Даф, ей нравилось, что мама развешивала наши украшения, в то время как их рождественская ель всегда выглядела так, словно сошла со страниц Vogue.  
Заметив, что Джастин кое-кого не упомянул, Брайан интересуется:  
— А что насчет твоего отца?  
— Он всегда либо был на работе, либо сидел на диване, наблюдая, как мы украшаем. Порой цеплялся к маме, недовольный, что она развешивала много мишуры.  
Выражение лица Джастина при упоминания Крейга вызывает досаду. Брайан целует Джастина в лоб, потом поочередно в обе щеки в надежде на то, что нехитрая ласка разгонит грусть. Это срабатывает: Джастин слабо улыбается и целует Брайана в ответ.   
— Нам не нужна ель, если ты и вправду ее не хочешь, — тихо говорит он. — Уверен, что мы можем отпраздновать и по-другому, обсудим как. Я просто подумал, что было бы здорово... мне всегда нравилось, как это делают семьи, а мы ведь семья, так что...  
Слова «мы семья» задевают Брайана за живое, наполняют чем-то неподдельным. Он воспринимал Джастина как свою семью годами, так что вряд ли это откровение, но заставляет вспомнить: если он хочет наладить их жизнь, нужно быть осторожнее с тем, что делает. Он не собирается становиться Крейгом Тэйлором, похерившим Джастину Рождество. Он не станет насмехаться над предпочтением устоявшихся традиций чему-то новому и перспективному.  
Потому Брайан прижимается поцелуем к Джастиновым губам и шепчет:  
— Скажи, что для тебя это важно.  
Джастин какое-то время смотрит ему в глаза.  
— Это важно для меня, — наконец говорит он.   
— Вот и все, что тебе нужно было сказать, — Брайан снова целует его в лоб. — Просто чтобы ты знал.  
Он тянет Джастина за шарф в длинные ряды елей, но минует жалкую мелочевку, на которую засматривался тот. Вместо этого идет прямиком к большим деревьям — они подороже, но радуют глаз своим изяществом. Когда начинает выбирать, идущий позади Джастин сцепляет руки у него на талии. Целует в затылок и шепчет:  
— Хочу сегодня быть сверху. Это важно для меня.  
Брайан смеется и оборачивается к Джастину, а тот расплывается в проказливой улыбке.   
— Я думал, ты собираешься сунуть туда елку, — говорит с усмешкой Брайан.  
— Я предпочел бы сунуть туда свой член, — еще шире улыбается Джастин.  
— Звучит заманчиво, — Брайан привлекает его к себе для очередного поцелуя. — Ну так какая тебе нравится?  
— Какая нравится тебе? — спрашивает Джастин, даже не взглянув на окружающие их ели.   
Брайан осматривается и останавливает выбор на дереве, стоящем на платформе. Белое с матовыми ветвями, оно сияет в свете прожекторов, что направлены в точности на него. Безусловно, это самая красивая ель в магазине и, несмотря на то, что пластиковая, не производит чудовищного впечатления.   
Брайан подводит к ней Джастина.  
— Эта недурна.  
— Она красивая, — сияет тот, повторяя его мысли.  
Ель и вправду красивая, она идеально впишется в их красивый дом и, что самое важное, является причиной красивой улыбки на лице Джастина. Убедившись, что сделал верный выбор (похоже, самый что ни на есть традиционно потребительский), Брайан делает знак продавцу и приступает к оформлению покупки.  
Конечно же, Джастин настаивает, чтобы они сами тащили ее домой, вместо того, чтобы платить за доставку, и таки убеждает.   
— Для меня это важно, — мурлычет он, тесно прижимается к Брайану и нежно целует.   
Брайан уступает и соглашается тащить увесистую коробку вниз по Шестой авеню. По пути домой сверлит Джастина взглядом и предупреждает:  
— Не стоит пользоваться этим каждый раз, когда в голову тебе взбредает мимолетная фантазия.  
— Быть сверху — не мимолетная фантазия, — ухмыляется Джастин. — Это одно из самых страстных увлечений.   
— Я догадался, — смеется Брайан и, поскольку вокруг никого (да пофиг, даже если бы и были), добавляет: — Знаешь, ты очень способный топ.  
— Брал уроки у мастера, — возвращает усмешку Джастин и указывает кивком: — Не вступи в лужу.   
Брайан перешагивает.  
— К слову, обещаю не переусердствовать, — говорит Джастин, когда они идут по Блеккер-стрит. — Для меня важно, что у нас будет елка, но не менее важно, чтобы мы не превратились в одну из тех пар, что рассылают вульгарные открытки и носят свитера со снеговиками.   
— Мы могли бы разослать открытки. У нас много замечательных фотографий, — пожав плечами, спокойно отвечает Брайан, и Джастин едва не врезается в стену. Наслаждаясь его шокированным видом, он продолжает: — Можем отправить ту, что сделали прошлой ночью.  
Мгновение Джастин осознает сказанное. Затем начинает смеяться.  
— Ты о той, где мы трахаемся на журнальном столике?! — восклицает он.  
— Что может подарить больше радости? — ухмыляется Брайан.  
Джастин громко хохочет, его лицо сияет.  
— Вот что я тебе скажу — как только мы нарядим елку, сделаем несколько фотографий под ней... и меня под тобой.  
— Поющими «Все, что я хочу на Рождество — это ты»? — дразнится Брайан и тоже хохочет.  
— Ой, смотри мне, — смеется Джастин, поворачивая к их подъезду. — Не то куплю нам уродливые рождественские свитера и заставлю надеть, пока будем этим заниматься.  
— Лучше не надо, — Брайан, дурачась, обрызгивает его водой из лужи. — Думаю, дерева будет достаточно.  
Джастин смотрит на коробку, затем на Брайана, и улыбается так ярко, что освещает собой пасмурный зимний день.  
— Конечно.

*прим. пер. — Карта Центурион, известная как Черная карта — самая эксклюзивная и дорогая кредитная карта, выпускаемая компанией American Express.


End file.
